Moments
by White Assassin
Summary: Sa mort aurait dû être la fin de tout. Néanmoins... L'illusion d'une vie sera-t-elle suffisante au bonheur? // Ed!Pride x Envy – Blue Bird's Illusion, Pride Ending
1. Memories

**Moments**

**Disclaimer** : Aucune personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : BBI – BlueBird's Illusion (FMA chinese game) – Pride Ending

**Genre** : Romance – Tragedy – OS – Yaoi

**Résumé** : ''Je serai tout, si cela peut t'éviter d'avoir peur'' // Pride (Ed) x Envy – BBI (Pride Ending)

**Note** : OS un jour, OS toujours ;p En voici un autre, mais attention, sur BBI, soit le fangame, sur PC, de FMA ;p Si vous ne connaissez pas, une rapide recherche sur internet pourrait vous aider à mieux comprendre (**Envy** : _Fainéante!! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un résumé?!_ **Moi** : _Urg... C'est trop long.... J'ai le droit à un joker? _) ;p  
Bon allez, pour faire plaisir à Envy! -- ATTENTION, SPOIL (Si vous ne voulez pas savoir la fin de BBI, ne lisez pas!) En gros, dans BBI, dans l'une des fins, car il y en a plusieurs, Ed, qui a alors 17 ans -si je me souviens bien-, est transformé en un homonculus du nom de Pride (les créateurs n'étant pas au courant du vrai ''Pride'', ont fait une légère erreur, mais on leur pardonne XD) et est au moins aussi sadique qu'Envy, voire plus! Et les deux traînent souvent ensemble...  
Voilou! Faites des recherches complémentaires si vous vous en sentez le courage! Bref ;p  
Pour les lecteurs observateurs, vous aurez remarqué le petit ''Tragedy'' qui se balade en haut de la page. En somme, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire... Est loin d'être joyeux.

* * *

La nuit chaude de ce mois de juin était bercée par la douce lumière de la pleine lune qui éclairait d'une lueur blanche les rues et ruelles de Central. A cette heure si tardive, tous les habitants dormaient à poings fermés, et seul le murmure des feuilles des arbres emportées par le vent, dont les ombres mouvantes et mystiques s'étalaient sur les bâtiments, perturbait ce silence de mort. Soudain, un hurlement strident retentit. Une jeune femme paniquée sortit en courant d'une ruelle sombre, et déboula sur une des avenues centrales de la ville. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, trébuchant parfois, une expression de terreur sur le visage, et ses vêtements maculés de sang. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

- AU SE-SE-COURS!!!! A... A L'AIDE!!!!! cria-t-elle le souffle coupé par sa course effrénée.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Devant elle, une silhouette était apparue, telle un spectre, à la lueur de la lune. La jeune femme, tremblante, recula de quelques pas, horrifiée.

- A l'aide....

Son murmure sembla se perdre dans l'immensité de la nuit, sans que personne n'y réponde. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide, la jeune femme courut alors dans le sens opposé, comme pour fuir cet inconnu qui s'était dressé devant elle. Ce dernier resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis disparut soudainement. La jeune femme courant toujours, se dirigeait tout droit vers le QG militaire, dans l'espoir d'y trouver refuge. Tout à coup, elle entendit un souffle près de son visage, comme si quelque chose de très rapide était passé près d'elle. Le temps sembla se figer. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds courrir à ses côtés, avant de pousser un ultime cri puis de tomber au sol, inerte. Une flaque de sang s'étendit alors sous ce corps que la vie avait quittée, s'infiltrant dans les reinures des dalles de la rue, traçant comme un dessin morbide sur le sol glacé et froid.

- .....

Le jeune garçon se tenait aux côtés du cadavre sans un mot. Dos à la lune, son visage restait dans l'ombre, si bien qu'aucune émotion ne pouvait y être déterminée. Seule brillait d'une lueur effrayante la faux, rougie par le sang, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Bien que muet, le jeune garçon semblait contempler le cadavre qui s'étendait à ces pieds, comme s'il eut s'agit de la plus banale des situations.

- Ah! Te voilà! Je te cherche depuis des heures!

Le jeune garçon se retourna, ses longs cheveux blonds brillant sous les reflets blanchâtres de la lune. Son regard, où aucune expression n'était perceptible, semblait perdu dans un océan de vide, les vagues lueurs pouvant y donner une once de vie ne provenant que de la lune qui s'y reflétait. Il fixa donc ses yeux d'or sur l'étrange personne qui l'avait interpellé, sans surprise apparente.

- Envy?

L'homonculus androgyne s'approcha du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, Pride? Évite de disparaître toutes les secondes, ça me retombe dessus à chaque fois... soupira Envy, juste avant de remarquer le cadavre à côté d'eux.

Il regarda d'un air ennuyé le corps de la jeune femme.

- Ça t'en fait combien, aujourd'hui? Facilement 7 ou 8, non? Demanda Envy en prenant sa position favorite, soit en mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

- ........

Pride ne répondit pas. Si son regard n'avait pas été si vide, on aurait pu dire qu'il réfléchissait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, évite de tuer tous ceux qui passent! Soupira Envy en désignant d'un signe de tête le cadavre. De un, parce qu'après, moi j'en ai plus, et puis de deux, parce qu'à la vitesse où tu les tues, tu seras bientôt recherché dans tout Amestris!

- ......

Pride ne sembla pas prendre en compte la remarque, et se contenta de donner un coup dans le vide avec la faux qu'il tenait, comme pour en enlever le sang qui commençait à couler le long du manche, et à s'étendre sur sa main. Envy, quant à lui, passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis déclara :

- Si tu as fini, on y va. Je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre par les gardes qui traînent près du QG militaire. Ça va encore finir en hécatombe, et c'est moi qui vais encore prendre...

Pride contempla une dernière fois le cadavre de la jeune femme, qui semblait l'hypnotiser. Envy, qui lui tournait le dos, se demandait comment il allait pouvoir occuper son compagnon, dont l'occupation principale était de décapiter les gens. La nuit promettait d'être longue...  
Soudain, l'homonculus de l'envie fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit métallique. Il fit volte face, et constata que ce bruit avait été produit par la faux de Pride, tombée au sol et également dans le sang qui s'y était répandu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Envy en se rapprochant du blond, qui tremblait légèrement et semblait perturbé.

- Ah...

Pride eut comme un vertige, tomba à genoux d'un seul coup, sous le regard incompréhensif d'Envy qui s'accroupit à côté de lui, le sang présent autour d'eux ne semblant pas le déranger plus que ça.

- Tu nous fait quoi, là?

- Gh.....

- Eh! Qu'est-ce que t'as?

- ........

Pride manqua de s'écrouler réellement, et ne fut plus soutenu que par Envy, qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Le blond semblait murmurer quelque chose de répétitif, qu'Envy ne comprit que la troisième fois :

- Maman... Al...

Envy resta muet. Il regarda le cadavre de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait effectivement à la mère des frères Elric. L'inquiétude que l'homonculus de l'envie affichait disparut alors, et un sourire énigmatique la remplaça immédiatement. Puis, soutenant toujours Pride qui semblait complètement perdu, il murmura :

- Ce sont tes souvenirs d'humain qui remontent à la surface, pas vrai?

Il serra Pride dans ses bras, le sang se mêlant à leur étreinte et se fondant avec les tatouages du blond, comme la matérialisation de la douleur indescriptible qu'il ressentait. Envy passa la main dans les cheveux de Pride, d'un geste presque protecteur, et déclara :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal....

Il eut un regard triste.

- ... On est tous passés par là.

Il marqua une pause, puis rajouta :

- Je sais comme c'est douloureux, mais tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu t'y habitueras...

Pride leva ses yeux vides d'émotion vers Envy. Une larme de sang coula lentement sur son visage, contrastant avec la blancheur morbide de son teint. Envy reprit :

- ... Et tu apprendras à quel point la mort peut être douce...

Envy recueillit dans sa main la larme de sang qui roulait sur la joue de Pride, comme pour l'effacer. Ce dernier s'accrocha à Envy, se laissant bercer par la main qui s'entremêlait dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Envy déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Pride, et murmura alors d'une voix presque inaudible, mais extrêmement suave :

- Je serai tout, si cela peut t'éviter d'avoir peur...

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est pas vraiment très gai -_-'' Mais en même temps, sont-il pas mignons ces deux là? :3 J'espère que le changement de Ed en Pride ne vous a pas trop dépaysé XD et j'espère aussi que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec cette fic :)

Allez, bisouX à toutes et à toutes, et à la prochaine! (reviews siouplait!! :3)

_**White Assassin**_

**PS** : Vous aurez remarqué que le titre de cette fic, ''Moments'', est le titre de la chanson de l'opening de BBI (enfin, je dis ça, mais peut-être aviez vous remarqué, ou alors peut-être que vous vous en fichez complètement. Bref.)


	2. Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas

**Moments**

**Note** : Tiens? Un deuxième chapitre... OMG! Ce n'est pas un OS! Comment?! Et bien oui... En fait, j'étais partie pour faire un simple OS Pride x Envy. Seulement, je n'avais pas encore fini BBI à ce moment, et comme j'ai terminé le jeu juste après, ça m'a tellement inspirée que j'ai eu envie de faire une fic, et non un OS. Je sais pas si elle sera terrible, étant donné que l'histoire de BBI est légèrement différente de celle de FMA sur laquelle je m'appuie d'habitude. Bah... Il va juste falloir que je m'adapte (**Ed** : '_'C'est pas gagné en fait....'' C'est ce que tu essaies de dire, n'est-ce pas?_ **Moi** : _Ed, tu viens de briser ma superbe manœuvre ''je tourne autour du pot''. Merci, Ed. Merci._). Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si l'histoire est assez bizarre XD  
Pour info, le ''Tragedy'' reste toujours actif, et ce chapitre est plein de spoils, alors ne lisez pas si vous voulez garder la surprise du jeu BBI!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas**

- Ahlala....

Havoc soupira, regardant d'un air dégoûté le cadavre à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, saisit avec répulsion son bras rigide et froid, et le déplaça, de manière à voir son visage. Il grimaça en voyant l'expression de terreur, figée, que le cadavre affichait.

- Alors?

Havoc tourna la tête en direction de Riza, et répondit :

- Bah... Aucun doute, c'est lui.

Riza jeta un regard au cadavre.

- Toujours le même mode opératoire?

- Oui.

Havoc se releva, et alluma une cigarette.

- Elle a été tuée avec un objet tranchant. Vu la taille de la plaie, je dirai à vue de nez qu'il s'agit d'un sabre, ou d'un truc du genre. Quelque chose d'assez grand. Une arme blanche à tous les coups. Mais après, pour ce qui est de l'analyse, ça dépasse mes compétences... Ça, c'est le boulot des médecins légistes.

Un soldat vint alors à la rencontre de Riza, et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Colonel! Excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais de nombreux journalistes cherchent à pénétrer dans la zone sécurisée. Devons-nous les laisser rentrer?

Riza tressaillit. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à cette nouvelle promotion. En effet, depuis la disparition inexpliquée de Roy Mustang, alias le Flame Alchemist, alors que Havoc était passé lieutenant, elle, avait été promue colonel. Et ce mot sonnait à chaque fois douloureusement à son oreille.

- Non. Aucun civil ne doit pénétrer la zone. Dites-leur que nous ne sommes pour le moment pas disposés à répondre à leurs questions. Rompez.

Le soldat salua Riza, et alla de suite repousser les journalistes qui se pressaient aux alentours. Havoc, quant à lui, se rapprocha de la blonde et demanda :

- Ça fait combien de victimes, maintenant?

Riza eut un visage sombre et répondit :

- Environ 46.

- Environ?

- Oui.

Elle parut encore plus grave.

- 71 si on compte également les disparus. Et je crois que ce chiffre est plus proche de la réalité.

Havoc resta muet quelques instants, et demanda de nouveau :

- En l'espace d'un mois, c'est bien ça?

- C'est exact.

Havoc jeta un dernier regard au cadavre que des soldats recouvraient alors d'un tissu. Il marmonna, d'un air peut-être plus sombre que celui de Riza :

- Ce type doit être complètement détraqué. Peut-être même plus que celui qui ne tuait que des personnes blondes....

- Peut-être, mais je vous ferai tout de même remarquer que ce ''détraqué'' parvient à nous échapper depuis un mois, sans que l'on n'aie aucune information à son sujet, que ce soit un témoigne visuel ou un indice quelconque...

- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut nier qu'il est effectivement très... Efficace, remarqua Havoc.

- C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète... murmura Riza.

Tout à coup, une voiture se gara près d'eux. Deux soldats, en descendirent, et se présentèrent devant Riza. La blonde leur fit signe d'emmener le corps, et se tourna alors vers Havoc.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le dernier cadavre que nous trouvions...

- Vous avez sans doute raison, malheureusem....

Havoc s'interrompit, ouvrant de grands yeux. Il était tellement médusé qu'il en fit tomber sa cigarette. Riza regarda dans la même direction que lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'ébahir à ce point. Elle se rendit compte qu'Havoc fixait le sang séché, au sol, maintenant totalement visible, le corps ayant été retiré.

- Qu'y a-t-il, lieutenant? Demanda Riza, perplexe.

- ....

Havoc courut soudainement jusqu'au sang noirci au sol, et sembla ramasser quelque chose.

- Lieutenant?

Il s'exclama :

- Colonel! Venez voir!

Riza ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et accourut près d'Havoc, qui lui tendit sa main, grande ouverte.

- Tenez! Regardez!

Riza regarda la paume d'Havoc avec curiosité. Soudain, ces yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- C'est....! commença-t-elle, en contemplant ce qu'Havoc tenait dans la main.

- Oui!...

Havoc, qui s'était accroupi, se releva, et brandit sous le nez de Riza ce qu'il tenait.

- Des cheveux!

Riza constata que, même s'il étaient longs, ils n'étaient pas châtains, comme ceux de la victime, mais...

- Blonds...

Elle s'empara de la mèche dorée, et la fixa longuement, une expression qui aurait pu ressembler à de la terreur, se peignant peu à peu sur son visage livide. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme un étrange pressentiment qui la faisait frémir. Se pourrait-il que...? Non, bien sûr. Néanmoins, elle avait beau vouloir démentir ses pensées, il n'empêchait que c'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Ces cheveux...

- ......

Riza ne disait mot. Havoc, quant à lui, esquissa un sourire, et déclara :

- On le tient!

A ces mots, Riza, dans un sursaut, fut alors comme rappelée à la réalité. Elle regarda le ciel qui commençait à prendre les couleurs d'une fin d'après-midi, et dit :

- Il serait temps de songer à rentrer. Lieutenant! Vérifiez que la zone aie bien été inspectée dans sa totalité, et ensuite, laissez les soldats rentrer chez eux. Quant à moi, je vais porter ces cheveux à l'équipe scientifique, pour les analyses.

- Entendu.

Havoc s'exécuta, et partit de suite. Riza regarda une dernière fois la mèche qu'elle tenait, jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours, et la mit rapidement dans sa poche.

* * *

Un silence pesant emplissait la pièce. La lueur du jour déclinait petit à petit, et le soleil couchant n'éclairait la pièce que d'une faible lumière rougeâtre. Riza, son coude sur la table, et la tête posée au creux de sa main, fixait d'un regard triste l'assiette en face d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit. Une multitude de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, notamment au sujet de tous ces meurtres, mais surtout au sujet de ces cheveux qu'Havoc avait trouvé. A qui appartenaient-ils? Cette question restait en suspens. Pourtant, Riza avait eut une impression désagréable en les voyant.

- Et si... Si....

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer cette phrase qui lui pesait sur la conscience et sur le cœur depuis de nombreuses heures.

- Pourtant... Peut-être que ces cheveux sont à...

Elle n'osait prononcer ces mots. Après tout, c'était complètement absurde. Comment ces cheveux aurait-ils pu être à....

- Edward?

Elle attrapa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bien sur que non... Qu'est-ce que je raconte?

Néanmoins, elle devait admettre que la disparition du Fullmetal Alchemist correspondait dangereusement avec l'apparition de ce meurtrier.

- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Une coïncidence... Tout comme celle qui avait fait disparaître en même temps Edward, son frère, et....

- Roy...

Riza, tremblante, étouffa un sanglot. Un spasme parcourut son corps, et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et s'écrasa sur le bois vieilli de la table. Riza releva la tête, et regarda l'assiette d'un œil morne. Elle se leva précipitamment et la repoussa violemment, faisant tomber le couteau, alors posé à côté d'elle. Il tomba au sol et brisa le silence dans un bruit cristallin.

- ..........

Riza fixa le couteau à son pied, comme hypnotisée. Elle se baissa, et ramassa l'objet dans un silence de mort. Sa main, tremblante, faisait trembler la lame devant ses yeux. Elle regarda le poignet de sa main gauche, puis le couteau dans sa main droite.

- .........

Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Il lui semblait ne plus avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

- ........

Soudain, Black Hayate, qui observait la scène d'un œil intrigué, aboya. Riza sursauta et lâcha le couteau, qui retomba de nouveau au sol. La jeune femme recula précipitamment, tremblante. Elle porta la main à sa bouche.

- J'ai failli....

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Black Hayate, remuant la queue, vint vers elle en poussant de petits aboiements, et lui lécha la main. Riza sourit tristement et caressa le poil doux de l'animal. Elle murmura :

- Merci.

Riza respira profondément, et à la surprise du chien, se releva. Elle attrapa sa veste, posée négligemment sur une chaise, l'enfila, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de Black Hayate, qui semblait inquiet. Elle caressa une dernière fois la petite boule de poils, et dit :

- Je reviens, je vais juste faire un petit tour.

Black Hayate lui répondit par des jappements joyeux. Riza sortit et ferma la porte à clef. Elle avait décidément besoin de se changer les idées. L'air frais du crépuscule lui ferait sûrement plus de bien que de rester à se morfondre chez elle. Tout en marchant, elle regardait le soleil, qui disparaissait petit à petit derrière les maisons. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la nuit était tombée, et la foule qui bloquait les rues commençait à disparaître dans les nombreux restaurants des grandes avenues de Central, où Riza s'était rendue sans s'en rendre compte. Le brouhaha de tous ces gens ressemblait étrangement à un fond sonore qui aurait été mit spécifiquement là, comme pour souligner la solitude de la jolie blonde. Elle rentra les mains dans les poches de sa veste, soupira, puis jeta un regard en direction des nombreux couples attablés aux terrasses des restaurants. Elle eut comme une boule dans la gorge, et détourna la tête. Il semblait que tout ce qu'elle voyait lui rappelait Roy. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Où était-il? Avait-il simplement disparu? Ou bien restait-il caché, quelque part? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas avertie, elle, son lieutenant? Ou alors... Était-il...? Riza secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées néfastes.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est encore en vie... pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme, fatiguée, décida alors de s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle s'assoupit, et resta ainsi de nombreuses minutes. Ou était-ce des heures? En tout cas, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la rue avait été désertée de toute la foule qui la parcourait de long en large précédemment. Seules quelques personnes, pour la plupart saoules, erraient encore.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer... se dit Riza, en se levant du banc.

Elle marchait lentement, regardant d'un œil morne les patrons de restaurants qui commençaient à fermer. Tiens? Ça lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle commençait à avoir faim, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir man....?

Alors qu'elle venait de tourner au coin d'une rue, elle se stoppa net. Non... Devant elle.... Cette silhouette... Elle en était sûre.

- C'est la même silhouette que j'ai vue ce jour là.... murmura la blonde.

Par ''ce jour là'', elle entendait le jour de la disparition inexpliqué de Roy, Alphonse et Edward.

- Est-ce que....

Un doute s'immisça en elle. Peut-être que... Mais elle ne distinguait pas assez son visage pour en être certaine.

- ......

La personne, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, faisait les cent pas, comme si elle attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle fit quelques pas, et fut alors éclairée dans sa totalité par la lueur de la lune. Un jeune garçon blond... Riza étouffa un cri. C'était...

- Edward!....

Riza sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était lui!

- EDWARD!!!

Elle courut de toutes ses forces, et attrapa l'épaule du blond, le forçant à se retourner.

- EDWARD!!!!!!!!

L'autre la regarda intensément. Riza fut surprise par ses yeux : aucune surprise ne s'y affichait. Seulement un manque total d'émotion, ce qui, ajouté à la peau blafarde du jeune garçon, le faisait ressembler à un mort-vivant. Elle répéta :

- EDWARD!!

Le blond écarta violemment la main de la jeune femme, et déclara :

- ....Edward?.... Je m'appelle Pride.

- Quoi?! Fit Riza, surprise, à la fois par le geste violent du blond, mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais... Que dis-tu, Edward?! Et puis... Où étais-tu passé?! Et où sont Alphonse et Roy?! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?!

Pride fixa Riza quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi cette parfaite inconnue l'importunait, et lui posait autant de questions, qui plus est. Que lui voulait-elle? Et pourquoi ces noms sonnaient-ils si familier à son oreille? Néanmoins, il resta impassible, et répéta, d'un ton monotone :

- Je m'appelle Pride.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Fit Riza, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, un détail la frappa.

- Edward!! Tu n'as plus ton automail?!

- .....

Pride se demanda ce que pouvait bien être cet ''automail'' dont elle parlait, car il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Tout à coup, le visage de Riza prit une expression d'horreur. Un autre détail lui apparu, qu'elle n'avait alors pas encore remarqué. Sur le bras d'Edward.... Là.....

- Ce tatouage....

Elle recula précipitamment. Le tatouage sur le bras gauche d'Edward.... Ce serpent qui se mordait la queue. L'ouroboros...

- Un homonculus!

Elle brandit à une vitesse incroyable un revolver et s'apprêta à tirer.

- Ça suffit! Vous êtes démasqué!

Pride fit un pas en arrière en voyant le revolver, mais resta muet. Riza, quant à elle, s'exclama :

- Retirez ce déguisement ridicule! Je sais qui vous êtes!

Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas Edward. Heureusement que Roy l'avait maintes et maintes fois prévenue au sujet de cet homonculus qui prenait l'apparence des gens. Elle avait failli tomber dans son piège. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà? Ah oui...

- Envy! Je sais que c'est vous!!

- On m'a appelé?

Pride tourna la tête. Riza fit de même.

- Envy.... fit Pride, en voyant l'homonculus androgyne apparaître à quelques mètres d'eux, et le rejoindre, devant les yeux ébahis de Riza.

Envy constata la situation, puis lança, à l'adresse de Pride :

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus discret quand tu sors....

Puis, remettant enfin Riza -qui ne savait plus quoi penser-, Envy s'exclama :

- Ah! Mais qui voilà?! Je vous connais....

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Vous êtes la fille qui est toujours collée au basques de... Comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah oui... Le Flame Alchemist, c'est bien ça? Roy Mustang je crois, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Riza tressaillit à ce nom, et appuya sur la gâchette. Pride, qui était alors plus méfiant et alerte qu'Envy, attrapa les cheveux de l'homonculus de l'envie, et le projeta en arrière. Envy manqua de tomber, et s'apprêtait à gueuler sur Pride, parce que ''Ça fait mal'', mais ne le fit pas, se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu se prendre une balle dans la tête. Il se contenta de faire la moue, et de dire d'un air moqueur à Riza :

- Vous êtes drôlement impulsive, comme femme. On vous l'a jamais dit? Parce que mine de rien, c'est drôlement dangereux votre truc.

Riza, ne prenant pas en compte la remarque, se contenta de crier :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Alphonse, Edward et Roy?!!!! Je suis sûre que vous savez où ils sont!!!

Envy parut surpris. Pride, lui, ne savait de qui parlait Riza, et regarda Envy d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?! Grinça Riza, d'un air menaçant.

Envy se remit de son fou rire, et lança, un sourire en coin :

- Ce qu'on en a fait? Comment pourrais-je dire....

Riza retint son souffle.

- Disons que, pour ce qui est d'Alphonse, nous l'avons libéré de son corps défaillant, et pour ce qui est du Flame Alchemist, je l'ai envoyé dire bonjour à son meilleur ami!! Ce type, là.... Avec les couteaux.... Hughes, je crois.

Riza frémit, et hurla :

- VOUS MENTEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST FAUX!!!!

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa lèvre trembla. Envy, constatant avec extase l'effet de ses paroles, reprit, un air moqueur, et légèrement pervers, sur le visage.

- Quand au Fullmetal nabot.... C'est un secret.

Riza articula difficilement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Edward? Est-ce que vous l'avez...

Elle se stoppa et regarda Pride, horrifiée. Elle bégaya :

- C'est... C'est... C'est impossible....

Envy eut un sourire niais, et répondit d'un air joyeux :

- Vous aimeriez... Mais non.

Riza braqua de nouveau son revolver vers Envy, tandis que Pride, toujours passif jusqu'à présent, matérialisa sa faux, prévoyant de nouveaux coups de feux, et se tint prêt à frapper. Envy sourit et fit un geste rassurant à l'adresse de Pride, lui intimant de baisser son arme. Puis, dans un flash lumineux, Envy prit l'apparence de Mustang. Il susurra à Riza :

- Vous n'oseriez pas...?

Riza eut la respiration coupée, et son geste se bloqua. Elle était presque prête à appuyer sur la détente, mais la vision de Roy l'avait arrêtée dans son élan. Envy se rapprocha de la blonde, la regarda intensément, et posa la main sur le revolver, ce qui fit tressaillir la blonde. Il murmura :

- Lieutenant.... Posez votre arme.

Riza ne pouvait bouger. Elle fixait Envy d'un regard désespéré. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un piège immonde..... Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer. La voix suave du colonel l'enveloppait. Elle voulait que ce soit vrai, même si ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- .............

Envy, toujours sous l'apparence de Mustang, s'approcha tout près d'elle, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, et dit :

- Lâchez ce revolver. Vous ne voudriez pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'amusait comme un fou. Voir le visage de cette femme déformé par la tristesse et le désespoir était vraiment jouissif. Quelle idiote... Ce petit jeu pervers l'amusait au plus haut point. C'était son moment préféré lorsqu'il voulait tuer des humains. Leurs sentiments, si niais... Si faciles à manipuler... C'en était presque pitoyable.

- Faites-moi confiance... murmura Envy au creux de l'oreille de Riza.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Riza. Elle n'eut alors plus la force de tenir son revolver. Cette phrase.... La dernière qu'elle avait entendue de la bouche de Roy avant qu'il ne disparaisse.... Envy passa la langue sur ses lèvres, transmuta son bras en griffes acérées, ricana intérieurement, et déclara :

- Au revoir, lieute...

- C'EST ''COLONEL'', MAINTENANT!!!!

Pride, Riza et Envy firent volte-face. Envy eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit trois balles dans la tête. Pride regarda la personne qui s'avançait vers eux. Riza sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et s'exclama, d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Havoc!

En effet, Havoc se tenait, droit, un revolver toujours pointé sur Envy, qui, au sol, écumait. Il rejoignit Riza, ramassa son revolver, et le lui tendit, en demandant :

- Depuis quand vous laissez-vous berner par de pareils tours, Colonel?

Riza saisit son revolver, le braqua sur Pride, et répondit :

- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Envy, qui avait reprit sa forme normale, épousseta ses vêtements, et grogna à Havoc :

- D'où tu sors, toi?!

Riza se posait effectivement la même question. Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'Havoc débarque à ce moment précis? Quasiment aucune. Havoc parut surpris par la question, et répondit :

- Ah vrai dire, je venais de passer une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable avec une parfaite demoiselle.... Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle me quitte.

Riza soupira. Toujours égal à lui-même. Havoc sourit et rajouta :

- Comme quoi, ça a du bon, parfois, de se morfondre toute la soirée, et de rentrer tard chez soi!

Envy et Pride le regardèrent avec curiosité. Les humains avaient une bien étrange façon de penser... Envy se plaça à côté de Pride, et demanda :

- Et ça vous arrive souvent de tirer sur vos amis?

Havoc haussa les épaules, et proclama :

- Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me défouler sur une pâle copie du type qui m'a piqué toutes mes copines! Comme si j'allais me gêner!

Envy haussa les sourcils. Cette discussion ne menait décidément à rien. Soudain, Havoc sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Pride, et s'écria :

- Edward?!!

Pride se demandait qui était ce ''Edward'' avec qui on le confondait sans arrêt. Il se contenta de répéter, toujours avec la même monotonie :

- Je m'appelle Pride.

Havoc, surpris, demanda à Riza :

- C'est quoi ce délire, colonel? C'est pas Edward?!

Riza eut un visage sombre, et expliqua :

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais regardez... Il n'a pas d'automail, et... Sur son bras gauche...

Havoc vit le tatouage rouge.

- Merde! C'est quoi ça?!! C'est un....?!!

- Oui, annonça gravement Riza. Mais... Il est possible.... Que... Ce soit Edward.

- Hein?!

Envy commençait à s'impatienter. Le fait qu'Havoc l'aie interrompu dans son jeu sordide l'avait passablement énervé. Il eut soudainement une merveilleuse idée. Il avait effectivement un autre moyen de torturer cette femme...

- Lieu... Non, colonel, c'est ça? Je crois avoir quelque chose qui pourrait fortement vous intéresser.

Riza et Havoc se tinrent sur leurs gardes. Pride se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler Envy. Ce dernier héla Pride :

- Pride! Passe-moi ce que je t'ai passé toute à l'heure!

Pride donna à Envy quelque chose de blanc, que ni Havoc ni Riza n'eurent le temps de voir clairement. Envy sourit, et lança aux pieds de Riza l'objet en question.

- C'est...!!? commença Riza.

Havoc s'exclama avec surprise :

- ... Les gants du colonel?!

Riza remarqua qu'ils étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang. Havoc constata la même chose. Il s'écria :

- C'est quoi, ça?! Comment se fait-il que vous ayez les gants du colonel?!

Havoc jeta un regard interrogateur à Riza, qui, tremblante, était tombée à genoux. Envy se délectait de l'effet produit, et déclara :

- Je vous les donne en souvenir....

Il eut un sourire de dément, et dit, entre deux fous rires :

- ...Parce que vu l'état du corps, je ne crois pas être en mesure de vous le rendre....

Havoc eut une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Riza prit, tremblante, les gants.

- Non.... Non.... Non.... Non.... Non... Non... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riza éclata en sanglots. Havoc hésita un moment entre rester auprès de Riza ou tuer Envy, puis choisit la première solution. Envy, quant à lui, fit signe à Pride pour lui indiquer qu'ils partaient. Pride, surpris, demanda :

- On ne la tue pas?

Envy éclata d'un rire sinistre, et répondit :

- Pas besoin, elle s'en chargera très bien toute seule!

Et ils partirent sans un bruit, bercés par la douce musique des hurlements de désespoir de Riza.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2! C'est pas très gai, en fait (**Ed** : _Tu démoralises tout le monde avec tes fics à la con, t'es contente?!_ **Envy** : _C'est parce que ton rôle est limité que tu t'énerves, o'chibi?_ **Ed** : _....._)

Bah! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, et je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 3, si vous vous sentez le courage de continuer à lire ma fic XD (go reviews! :D )

BisouX, et merci de me lire ;p

_**White Assassin**_


	3. Je ne baisserai pas les bras!

**Moments**

**Note** : Un nouveau chapitre! Pas possible! :D Et si!!!! Personnellement, j'ai trouvé Envy très sadique dans le précédent.... (**Envy** : _:D_ **Ed** : _Tu me fais peur, Envy...._ **Envy** : _MWOUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_ **Ed** : _o_o'''_ **Pride** (tiens, il est là?) : _...... -il emmène Envy, qui ne semble plus en possession de ces moyens, et qui commence à rigoler comme un détraqué- _**Moi** : _OMG..._) Bref XD

**IMPORTANT!!! J'ai prévu de faire une scène Lemon quelque chapitres plus loin, ce qui m'oblige à changer le rating de la fic, qui passera de T à M. Elle ne sera donc plus (enfin, normalement), dans la liste des fics, à moins que vous ne sélectionnez ''rating : all ou M''.**

**Illustrations** : N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil sur Deviant Art, des dessins de chibi Pride x Envy sont publiés régulièrement ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je ne baisserai pas les bras!**

- Colonel!

- ...

- Colonel!

- Hmmm...

- Colonel Hawkeye!

- Qu-Quoi?!!

Riza se réveilla en sursaut, si bien qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise... Manqua, car elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Havoc.

- Fiouh... De justesse! S'exclama ce dernier en rigolant.

- ...

- Euh... Colonel?

- Ah... Je me suis...!!

- Encore endormie, oui. Euh... Par contre...

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je n'ose pas trop vous le dire, mais...

- AAAHHHH!!! Les dossiers! Quelle heure est-il??!! Il faut absolument...!!!!

- Euh non, c'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler, mais en fait... Comment dire?... Vous... Êtes plus lourde que vous en avez l'air, Colonel.

- Que voulez-vous di...?

Riza se rendit soudain compte qu'Havoc, l'ayant rattrapée alors qu'elle tombait, la (sup)portait dans ses bras... Avec de plus en plus de mal, visiblement. La blonde resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se relever avec une vitesse incroyable. L'espace d'un instant, Havoc eut presque l'impression de déceler sur son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, une certaine gêne...

- Mais où ai-je donc mis ces dossiers?! S'exclama la blonde en fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce.

Finalement non. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une impression.

- J'étais pourtant sûre qu'ils étaient sur mon bureau... murmura Riza en croisant les bras, semblant en pleine réflexion.

Havoc, revenant parmi nous, et comprenant soudainement ce qui tracassait sa supérieure, la rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis allez les rendre pendant que vous dormiez.

- J'avais fini de les signer? S'étonna Riza en essayant de se remémorer la matinée.

- ...

Havoc resta silencieux quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

- Ah, je n'avais pas vu l'heure! Il est déjà une heure! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller déjeuner avant que la cafétéria ne ferme!

Riza parut un peu surprise de la réaction d'Havoc mais acquiesça, et ils sortirent du bureau.

* * *

- On se demanderait presque si c'est mangeable... soupira Havoc, s'asseyant et dévisageant son plateau.

- ....

- Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Havoc devant l'air pensif de Riza.

- Si, je réfléchissais, c'est tout, répondit la blonde en s'asseyant à son tour.

Alors que la cafétéria était emplie des bruits des conversations et du cliquetis des couverts, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux collègues. Havoc, qui avait déjà commencé à manger, constata que Riza, qui regardait ailleurs, n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette.

- Vous devriez manger, vous savez. Je sais bien que ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant, mais vous risquez de tomber malade.

- Je n'ai pas très faim...

Havoc fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Il murmura :

- Si je puis me permettre, colonel...

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- .... En tant que lieutenant, mais surtout en tant qu'ami... Vous devriez vous ménager un peu. Cette histoire commence à vous monter à la tête.

Riza détourna les yeux, et son poing se serra.

- Je suppose que vos coups de fatigue y sont aussi liés. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous passiez vos nuits à enquêter la-dessus... J'ai raison?

- .... On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Havoc vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et reprit :

- Je comprends que la disparition d'Edward et d'Alphonse, et que la mort du colonel Mustang vous aient...

- Il n'est pas mort, coupa Riza en fixant Havoc dans les yeux.

- .....

- ....... Fini de déblayer le bureau du président! Ça nous a prit un temps fou!

Havoc et Riza se tournèrent en même temps vers un groupe de soldats qui était venu s'assoir à la table voisine. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil entendu, et commencèrent une conversation sans grand intérêt, tout prêtant discrètement l'oreille à la conversation qui animait le dit groupe.

- Enfin, quand je dis ''fini'', c'est juste qu'on a enlevé le plus gros. Mais je me demande vraiment à quoi était due cette fuite de gaz!

Havoc et Riza se regardèrent. Une fuite de gaz?

- Tu m'étonnes! Le bureau du président était en ruines! A ce qu'il paraît, y'aurait peut-être eu des disparus.

- Ah... Tu parles du Fullmetal Alchemist et du colonel Mustang?

- Ouais, je crois me souvenir que y'a un mois ou plus, y'avait une équipe de secours qui était chargée de les chercher, pour voir si, par hasard, ils avaient pas été ensevelis, mais si je me souviens bien, les débris étaient trop gros, ils ont abandonné.

Riza tressaillit. C'est vrai que l'équipe qu'elle avait dirigé avait eu beau faire de son mieux, demandant même de l'aide à Armstrong, les débris les avaient empêchés de se rendre plus loin que quelques mètres. Et le problème, c'était que comme elle était la seule à savoir que les pierres bloquaient l'entrée d'un souterrain, dans lequel avaient disparu Alphonse et Roy, elle n'avait même pas pu demander l'autorisation de continuer les recherches.

- Y'a une autre rumeur qui dit qu'ils se seraient fait tués par l'assassin dont tout le monde parle.

- Ah bon?

- Ouais... Ça fout les jetons. T'imagines s'il est même capable de tuer le Flame Alchemist?

- On est sûrs de rien, en même temps.

Les soldats engagèrent alors une discussion animée entre les différentes rumeurs, tandis qu'Havoc demanda à Riza :

- Une fuite de gaz, hein? C'est un peu gros pour être avalé...

- Oui. Je trouve aussi. Je suis sûre que c'est une excuse pour dissimuler ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

- C'est effectivement le plus probable.

Riza baissa nettement la voix.

- Je commence à croire que le président n'est pas étranger à tout ceci. Le colonel Mustang m'avait fait part des soupçons qu'il avait le concernant, par rapport à l'enlèvement d'Edward.

- ...

- C'est en effet la dernière personne à l'avoir vu le jour où il a disparu.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, Edward était censé faire des heures supplémentaires ce jour là.

- C'est un indice de taille.

- De plus, lorsque nous avons enquêté dans le bureau du président, nous y avons donc trouvé le passage secret dont je vous ai parlé, ce qui est loin d'être banal. Alphonse et le colonel y sont descendus... C'est la dernière fois que je les ais vus, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause, avec un regard triste.

- Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait un souterrain dans son bureau?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'après une heure ou deux, le sol a commencé à trembler et tout s'est effondré subitement. J'ai faillit me faire ensevelir sous les décombres, mais je suis sortie juste à temps.

- Le président est donc suspect... conclut Havoc en serrant les dents.

- Cela induit que si nous voulons enquêter...

- Pas un mot à Bradley, pas vrai?

- Ça ne sera pas facile, mais on ne peut faire autrement.

Havoc resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda :

- Et concernant cet homonculus qui ressemble à Edward, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Rien, malheureusement. Comme vous l'avez deviné, j'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Riza regarda la pendule, qui accrochée sur le mur d'en face, affichait déjà treize heures trente. Elle déclara :

- Je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque, voir si je peux trouver davantage d'informations.

Havoc eut l'air surpris, et dit :

- Comment ferez-vous pour expliquer votre absence? Si jamais le président est bien celui à l'origine de la disparition d'Edward, Alphonse et du colonel, et qu'il apprend que vous faites des recherches pour...

- Je ne serai pas absente.

- Pardon? J'ai du mal à vous suivre, colonel.

- Je serai là, mais je serai aussi à la bibliothèque.

- Alors là, je suis complètement paumé. Je ne comprends p...

Riza se leva, sourit, attrapa son plateau et fit le tour de la table. Elle murmura à l'oreille d'Havoc :

- D'après ce que j'ai constaté tout à l'heure -lorsque vous m'avez dit avoir rendu les dossiers-, vous semblez doué quand il s'agit d'imiter ma signature, non?

- Mais...!!!

- Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et avant qu'il aie pu dire un mot, Riza lui lança dans les mains une perruque blonde, qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sait où, et partit ranger son plateau, avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

* * *

- Échec et mat!

- Rah... J'y était presque... se lamenta Breda, qui était pourtant sûr de gagner.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre aux éch...

Falman s'interrompit brusquement, ouvrant de grands yeux, et fixant visiblement quelque chose derrière Breda.

- T'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il y....? Demanda Breda en se retournant.

Un grand silence s'installa. Brisé deux secondes plus tard par le lieutenant Havoc, qui, une magnifique perruque blonde sur la tête, grommela :

- Pour toute question, je répondrai juste que Fuery est en mission, et que c'est moi qui suis chargé de porter ÇA.

- ........

- ........

- Le premier qui rigole.... J'AI BIEN DIT LE PREMIER... Je le tue.

Breda réprima son envie, et demanda juste :

- Et comment vous avez fait pour la poitrine?

* * *

- Rien! Rien! Rien!

Riza prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, à feuilleter des livres, en vain. Elle avait déjà parcourut une multitude d'ouvrages traitant de l'alchimie, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé à propos de la transformation d'humains en homonculus. Pire, elle n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur ces derniers, comme si...

- Les indices avaient été supprimés...

Elle fixa les piles de livres qui l'entouraient, et réfléchis.

- Si c'est le cas... Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu...

La jeune femme saisit un livre, le parcourut de long en large, et pensa :

- A moins qu'ils ne soient codés... Edward en avait parlé à un moment, de ces ouvrages qui semblent banals, mais dont l'essentiel est caché par un code...

Elle tourna les pages, regardant avec incompréhension les cercles dessinés sur celles-ci, puis soupira :

- Si au moins je connaissais quelque chose en alchimie... Je me demande comment fait Edward pour tout comprendre à son âge... Il a beau avoir eut un maître, il doit tout de même être très...

Riza s'immobilisa, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Son maître...

Elle se leva d'un coup, provoquant un sursaut de la part de toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle, et rangea tous les livres en quatrième vitesse. Elle saisit sa veste, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie.

- J'aurai dû y penser avant!

Elle se rendit à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche de la bibliothèque, et composa le numéro de son propre bureau.

- Pourvu qu'il soit encore là... Décroche, Havoc.... Décroche...

En effet, à l'horizon, le ciel se teintait déjà de la douce lueur du soleil couchant. A l'autre bout du fil, le téléphone sonnait dans le vide, quand soudain...

- Allô? Lieut... Colonel Hawkeye, j'écoute?

Riza retint un rire en entendant la voix d'Havoc, qu'il avait essayé de modifier, et dit :

- C'est moi, Elizabeth.

- Ah...

Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

- Non, non. Que voulez-vous?

- Juste vous prévenir que je serai absente quelques temps. Un ou deux jours tout au plus. On ne pourra donc pas se voir.

- ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE...?!! Ah... C'est embêtant.

- Effectivement.

Havoc, à l'autre bout du fil, pesta. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir garder cette perruque encore deux jours. En somme, jouer deux rôles à lui tout seul. Quelle galère.

- Pourriez-vous passer chez moi demain, si je ne suis pas rentrée, vérifier que tout va bien?

Havoc, qui avait comprit que Riza parlait de Black Hayate, acquiesça :

- Pas de problème.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je risque de manquer mon train.

- Entendu, à bientôt.

- Encore merci.

Riza raccrocha, et fila jusque chez elle, où elle prépara un modeste sac avec le nécessaire pour une ou deux journées. Elle nourrit Black Hayate avant de partir, se mit en vêtements civils, empoigna son sac et partit vers la gare de Central, où elle se précipita au guichet.

- Un aller-retour pour Dublith, s'il vous plait.

- Quelle heure?

- Le prochain train, s'il vous plait.

- Tenez. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, il part dans deux minutes.

- Merci!

Riza courut et monta à bord du train juste à temps. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un papier où était marqué une adresse, qu'elle lu attentivement, avant de la remettre dans la poche de sa veste.

* * *

- Si je me souviens bien, l'entrée devrait être là...

Envy frappa quelques petits coups contre le mur.

- Ouais, ça sonne creux. Pride! Déplace un peu le bureau, vers moi, s'il te plaît.

Pride hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Aussitôt, un déclic presque inaudible se fit entendre. Envy sourit et posa sa main sur le mur devant lequel il se trouvait. Une partie de ce dernier bascula, révélant un passage sombre et étroit. Envy fit signe à Pride ne remettre le bureau en place. Le blond s'approcha.

- Une porte secrète?

- Ouais. Pratique, hein? Dès qu'on sera rentrés, le passage se refermera aussitôt. Le bureau ne sert qu'à actionner l'ouverture, grâce à un bouton placé sous la moquette.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un marche dessus? Demanda Pride, objectif.

- Pas de soucis. Le bouton ne réagit qu'à un certain poids. Et puis... Cette pièce est condamnée, dit-il en faisant un large geste pour désigner le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, alors personne n'y vient à part nous.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que celui qui l'utilisait est passé dans l'autre monde grâce à moi, tout simplement, répondit Envy avec un sourire sadique. Bon, vas-y, entre.

Pride s'exécuta, et descendit les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière le passage. Lorsque Envy suivit le blond, la porte se referma d'un coup, les plongeant dans le noir total. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le souterrain s'agrandit, et ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, éclairé, lui, par de faibles bougies. Pride s'arrêta.

- Où va-t-on?

- T'inquiète, je connais le chemin. Mais suis-moi, sinon tu vas te perdre.

Envy saisit la main de Pride et commença à marcher.

- C'est bien pratique d'avoir pleins d'entrées! Même si la principale est bloquée par les gravas, on peut toujours emprunter les autres. Bon, après, le seul problème, c'est que c'est immense et qu'il faut connaître par cœur le chemin, mais bon...

Pride se laissa guider par Envy, essayant de mémoriser leur parcours, quand soudain, ils débarquèrent dans une grande salle, dont la lumière les aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous voilà enfin! S'exclama une voix féminine que les deux homonculus connaissaient bien.

Aussitôt, Envy lâcha la main de Pride et dit d'un air faussement joyeux :

- Lust! Tu es là aussi?

- Oui, ça ne m'enchante guère, mais Père tenait absolument à nous voir tous.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est où le vieux?

- Là-bas, fit Lust en pointant une direction par-dessus son épaule.

Envy fit signe à Pride de le suivre, et tous deux se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué par la brune.

- Bon! On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait venir? Demanda Envy en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, tout en fixant son ''père'', qui, assis sur son fauteuil, semblait assoupi.

- ... Vous êtes tous là... Non. Il manque...

- Wrath, coupa Lust (**Nda** : _Comme ''Pride'' existe déjà, J'a__ssocierai King Bradley à ce nom, comme dans le manga._) Il n'a pas pu se libérer. Ses fonctions l'en ont empêché, il a une réunion.

- Tant pis. Lust, tu pourras lui faire part de ce que je vais vous dire?

- Comme vous voulez.

Hohenheim (**Nda** : _Dans BBI, le père des homonculus est Hohenheim. J'utiliserai donc ce nom fréquemment, ne vous faites pas avoir xD_) se redressa et dit avec un grand sérieux :

- Comme vous le savez, les évènements du mois dernier nous ont empêché de mettre à bien notre plan. Ainsi, même en ayant Pride à nos côtés, nous en sommes toujours au même point...

- Ça, on l'avait remarqué, lança Envy sur un ton ironique.

- ... Car nous ne sommes toujours pas en mesure d'utiliser l'alchimie.

- Et c'est pour nous dire ÇA, que tu nous as fait venir? Fit Envy en dévisageant son ''père''.

- Non. J'ai réfléchis à une solution à ce problème.

Lust, Glutonny (**Nda** : _Oui, il est là._), Envy et Pride retinrent leur souffle.

- Edward n'avait malheureusement pas accepté de nous aider, malgré ses capacités... Ce qui est fort regrettable, d'ailleurs.

''Edward''? Encore ce ''Edward'' dont on parlait tout le temps. Pride se raidit à ce nom, comme s'il évoquait quelque souvenir désagréable, et fixa son père, attendant la suite, son visage restant pourtant toujours aussi impassible.

- Cependant, en pensant à lui, j'en suis venu à une hypothèse, selon laquelle Pride serait capable...

- ...De faire de l'alchimie? Interrompit Envy en rigolant. C'est complètement débile. Tout le monde sait bien que les homonculus ne peuvent pas en faire!

- Ce que tu oublies, Envy, expliqua Hohenheim, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, c'est qu'à la base, Pride n'est pas un homonculus.

Envy fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, tandis que Pride cherchait à comprendre ce que venait de dire son père.

- Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il soit capable de réussir là ou nous avons échouer.

- Mouais... Ça reste à prouver, lança Envy d'un air maussade.

Hohenheim ne tint pas compte de la remarque, et se tourna alors vers Pride.

- Mon fils... J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Pride fit un pas, indiquant qu'il écoutait avec attention.

- Serais-tu d'accord d'exécuter quelque chose de très important pour nous... pour moi?

Pride lança un regard à Envy, ne sachant que répondre. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de conseil. Le blond hocha la tête et répondit alors :

- Oui.

* * *

A suivre ;p Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même u-u

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre (qui ne devrait pas arriver avant deux semaines, car je pars en vacances T-T)

BisouX à tous et à toutes, et go revieeews :D

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
